Without A Name
by PrincessMayuka
Summary: Legolas and OC. A girl finds herself from L.A. to Middle Earth, to make matters wrose, she has forgotten who she is!


Without A Name  
  
By PrincessMayuka  
  
LOTR is not mine, I only own the made up people.  
  
  
Her black, knee high platform boots tapped lightly as she walked up to the front doors.  
The black skirt fell a bit above her knee, her shirt was a dark red, it was made out of silk and the sleeves were long and clunged to her arms as the shirt did her body, she had a medium size backpack on her right shoulder. Her waist lenght black hair was in a loose bun, her deep blue eyes were behind her black framed eye glasses.   
She pivoted to her right, it seemed to her it would take forever to reach the exit of the large school, she attended.   
Muray School went to Kindergarden to College, so it was pretty big.  
The doors open for her with a hiss and she founded herself outside in a very pretty court yard.  
She let a long held sigh as she inhaled the air.  
Some giggling came from behind some very tall bush near her, she knew who it was as she walked around to hug her boyfriend, Sean.  
She stopped short, it was Sean he was sitting on a bench, but with a girl in his lap.   
He hadn't seen her, so she stepped away and ran from the courtyard and outside of school grounds which was within the L.A. area.   
  
She ran or sulked as she walked down the sidewalk, she didn't know how long she walked, but began to realize the sounds were diffrent. No longer were there sounds of cars, yelling, the mix smells of L.A.   
She had been so daze that she didn't realize that everything had changed.  
"Woods?" She mummered. "Where's the cars and people? I shan't have walked this far from New York...."  
All of sudden she forgotten why she left the courtyard of school grounds, began to feel quit lonely.  
She turned around, but nothing was there, but a large green clearing and trees.   
She moaned sadly with dispair and tears appear ready fall out of her eyes at any moment.   
  
For many hours she walked until it was nearly night fall, still no signs of people or cars or anything for that matter, just woods, and the calls of animals within the woods. Was this some kind of odd joke? Perhaps not...  
  
"May I ask what a lady is doing out here alone?" asked a man's voice from behind her.  
She screamed and turned around to find a man on stallion, his hair was blonde fell to he's shoulders, his eyes were very blue, and--couldn't be? Pointed ears, like an elf. Had she walked into a Medival Fair!?  
She took a step back. "Where am I and Who are you!?"  
He looked at her oddly. "Tis Mirkwood, I am Legolas Greenleaf. May I know your name and what has brought you out here alone?"  
'MIRKWOOD?! Isn't that from some story I read once??' She thought. 'Or maybe this guy is a nut case...'  
"I am--am--am" Her vison blurred and she fainted.  
  
~.:::.~  
  
What she meant to say was before she fainted was 'I am lost', yeah I know you were so thinking she was going to say her name! HAH!  
  
~.:::.~  
  
Legolas was surprised when the strange girl had fainted, but brought to his father's home to get her a healer to make sure she wasn't ill.  
He stood next to her bed, she was very odd looking. Her black hair was completly out of it's bun, and was now flowing around her, her odd things she wore on her face were off, her skin was milky white, and her lips were pink and full.  
She was an odd, but beautiful mortal, to Legolas Greenleaf, which was odd of him to think so beautiful.  
King Thranduil found his son gazing at the mortal girl, who was still asleep in bed. "Whatever made her faint, was pretty shocking to her. She's very odd, I've never seen a mortal dress such as her."   
Legolas glanced at his father and then turned back to the girl, who was now muttering random things like, 'Stupid car', 'Turn the the tv off', and so on. "I know what you mean."  
His father left the room moments later.  
Without warning the girl threw the covers off and sat up, with a panicked look in her huanted blue eyes."Where am I!?!?" She asked with a glare at him.  
He walked over to her and nearly lost himself in her pool of intense blue. "My father's home. You never did tell me your name?"  
The girl blinked. A name? Did she had something like that?  
"I don't understand....a name?"  
His heart ached at this, she didn't have a name or maybe she had forgotten her name...  
"Where are you from?" He asked to find a clue about why she was dressed as she was.  
The girl looked confused worried, she looked up at them. "I don't remember..."  
"Well for now I shall call you.... Leeana."  
She lightly smiled at the 'name'. "I like it.....thank you....Legolas." She slipped out of the bed, went up to him and hugged him.  
Legolas was a bit shocked by her action, but found himself hugged the beautiful girl back.  
  
Leeana took a step back from him, her cheeks a bit flushed. What had made her do that?  
The door the room opened, it was a servant. "Dinner is ready." And the servant was gone.  
Legolas turn to Leeana. "Let me find you something proper to wear and then well go to dinner."  
  
  
Legolas waited in the large hallway, outside of Leeana's room while she dressed.  
His eyes wander to the large window that showed the wonderful woods of Mirkwood.  
A door clicked open behind him. There she stood before him, she looked like a Star Goddess.  
Her waist lenght raven hair cascaded down her body, she had put it in a half ponytail the holder was made of white gold, she also wore white-gold star earrings, she had thoes odd things on her eyes again, but her eyes seemed to shine with some beautiful light and her deep blue orbs seemed large for her face and pefect. The dress she wore was beautiful on her, it seemed to show off all her curves, which were perfect, inhumanly, the dress was long, a silver color, the skirts flowed, the cloth looked as if it floated on it's own, it showed off Leeana's shoulders and top of her breast, the sleevs clunged to her arms, she wore a necklece it had star on it, around the back of the dress on the waist was a light gold bow, it followed down her body.  
She lightly smiled. "How do I look?"  
  
Legolas blinked, trying to remember what it was they were suppose to be doing. "You look wonderful," He reach for her hand and she took, so they made there way to dining hall.  
  
The girl felt as if 'Leeana' would be her name forever, since no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember her name. She felt much better, she had a bath, and was now more then ever ready to eat.  
'Why do I feel like I don't belong here in this place? Why am I holding this elf's hand?!' Her mind thought.  
  
As soon as they reached the dining room, Leeana began to shy away. They were all elves, she slowed her steps, but Legolas urged her on.   
  
Legolas led Leeana to sit next to him which was near his father. She looked so scared, like a small animal who was being chase down by a larger animal.  
He leaned over and whispered into her ear; "What worries you so?"  
She didn't looked at him, she keep looking around with a serious look. "I feel I don't belong at all, like I am outsider who will never be welcomed..." She whispered loudly enough for him to hear, but for no one else.  
He smiled lightly at her. "Lady Leena, you will always be welcome here at Mirkwood."  
  
Leeana could hardly sleep that night, elves were wonderfully people, there songs, voice, the elves themselves were beautiful! Her thoughts keep popping Legolas into her head, keeping her more awake. He had promise to teach her how to ride a horse tommrow and maybe how to use a bow too.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~ TBC PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE REVIEWS AND NO FLAMES, PLEASE! 


End file.
